<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by bigGUNs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079226">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs'>bigGUNs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Vaginal Sex, it's more like good parenting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, let Mama take care of you, Daddy~”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are OCs that were used years ago in an rp group called Teacup League on tumblr/twitter. Nick is mine and Tori belongs to moementm. Nick has super strength and I honestly forgot what Tori's power is exactly, but it has something to do with vibrations. I think that's all you need to know. If you'd like some visuals I have a <a href="https://kaibaswifey.tumblr.com/tagged/astori">tag on my tumblr</a> for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice cubes clinked against the glass as Nick stirred the pitcher of freshly made lemonade. She continued to look out the kitchen window as the last bits of sugar dissolved. She couldn’t help smiling, watching her two favorite people running about outside. Loud shouts could be heard as Tori scooped up their son into his arms.</p><p>The lemonade done, she carefully balanced it along with some cups as she slid open the glass door to join them. The humidity immediately enveloped her and the smell of recently cut grass filled her nostrils.</p><p>“You boys thirsty?” she asked, setting everything on the patio table.</p><p>She was met with a resounding holler of “YES” from the pair and in no time the liquid was half gone. After “thank you”s (and a welcomed peck on the lips from Tori), he and Callahan returned to their game, leaving Nick to look on once more. She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and sighing contentedly.</p><p>No matter how many times she saw her two boys together, it always pulled at her heartstrings. Tori may not always be around, but when he was, he really put his all into being a good father. Sometimes, it even got her a little hot and bothered seeing him being, well, a dad.</p><p>Now, for instance, with the proud smile on his face as Cal caught his pass, the way his voice sounded as he praised their son, how he pretended to almost miss when Cal returned the ball. It was a side of Tori that she had never seen in all the years that she had known him, not until he had become a father. It filled up her heart and sent her blood pumping.</p><p>She was later pulled out of her musings by her husband’s approach, Cal now resting atop his shoulders.</p><p>“I think I tuckered the li’l guy out,” he said, though the boy protested. However, the way his head repeatedly drooped down did nothing to help his case.</p><p>“I think so too,” Nick laughed. “Let’s get ready for bed– it’s about to get dark out anyway.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That kid wears me out more than any villain,” Tori said as he rested on their couch, arms spread across the back.</p><p>He had changed into a tank top and boxer shorts after cleaning up with Cal in the shower (who, they were informed, was too big for baths with daddy anymore, but “stand up baths” were fine.)</p><p>Nick herself had taken a short shower afterwards and slipped into one of Tori's old shirts, something she knew to be a turn on for the brunette.</p><p>"Oh, hello," he practically purred when she settled herself across his lap.</p><p>She ran her fingers through his still damp locks, nails scratching against his scalp and pulling a satisfied hum from his lips. She continued to massage his skull as his arms slinked around her, pulling her close.</p><p>“You’re so good with Callahan,” she praised, pressing lips to his forehead.</p><p>“He loves you so much,” she murmured against his skin as she began to trail kisses down the side of his face.</p><p>Despite having taken a shower only half an hour ago, Tori’s natural musk still clung to his skin, however faint. It reminded Nick of the air after a severe thunderstorm, thick and intoxicating, with a lingering feeling of danger.</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>She met his lips, kisses turning hot and open-mouthed. Her tongue delved inside, curling and twisting, exploring. She reached between them to palm at Tori through his boxers, smirking into the kiss as she felt him growing hard.</p><p>“You take such good care of us.”</p><p>Nick pulled back, taking his boxers with her as she slid down to the floor.</p><p>“Now, let Mama take care of you, Daddy~”</p><p>Her hands worked back up his muscular legs, spreading them apart while Tori’s arms went across the back of the couch, allowing Nick to do as she pleased. Her eyes met his stone-colored gaze as she began teasingly licking and sucking at his inner thighs. Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and gave slow, steady pumps as her mouth inched closer.</p><p>Her thumb traced over his head, catching the precum seeping from the slit and sliding it down over his length. Her hand moved smoother and faster, her lips mouthing at his balls before taking them into her mouth. Tori choked back a moan as she began to suck softly, the sensations so much, but not enough.</p><p>Then she really went to town– kissing, licking, sucking till she took the shaft completely down her throat.</p><p>"Fuck, babe…"</p><p>Little gagging noises sounded as she kept him nestled in the back of her throat, holding out for as long as she could. A lewd pop sounded as she slid off, giving herself only a moment’s reprieve before her mouth was back on his throbbing dick. Her head bobbed up and down, tongue sliding deliciously along a prominent vein.</p><p>Tori’s hands found their way into her soft, blonde hair, pushing her down further onto his cock, knowing she loved choking on it. He wet his lips at the sight, one he never got tired of: big brown eyes gazing up at him, glossy with the threat of tears, plump lips stretched thin around him.</p><p>“Take care of me so good,” he groaned out, stroking her head lovingly as she swallowed.</p><p>He continued to guide her, shoving her up and down on his cock because she could take it– wanted to take it. He had her absolutely debauched when he finally pulled out, strings of drool and precum sticking to her swollen lips, face flushed a blotchy red and hair disarrayed. It took great willpower not to cum on her pretty face. Tori gripped the base of his dick, licking his lips before beckoning her onto his lap.</p><p>“Get back up here, gorgeous.”</p><p>She eagerly straddled him, giving him a coy smile as she clung to his biceps. A thumb slid across her mouth, gathering the translucent liquids clinging to her skin. She quickly popped it into her mouth, sucking on the digit as she began to grind her hips into his.</p><p>“Didn’t get enough, huh?” he teased. “You love suckin’ my cock? Get you wet for me?”</p><p>“Mm-hm," she moaned in response, lips still tight around his thumb.</p><p>“Damn, you’re drenched.”</p><p>Tori had slid his free hand between them, feeling the slickness between her legs. He knew she enjoyed sucking him off, but this was something else. He pulled his thumb from her mouth, cradling her cheek while giving her a curious look.</p><p>"Just get turned on seeing you being such a good dad," she supplied in a near-hoarse voice.</p><p>"This some kind of daddy kink?" he wondered with a smirk.</p><p>"Something like that," she said, her grin wide.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss that Tori was all too eager to return. His fingers slid between her labia, teasing at her opening with circular motions. Nick groaned into his mouth and ground her hips down, desperate for something to fill her. Tori obliged by sinking two thick fingers into her wet cunt, stroking her inner walls. She squirmed as his palm began to knead her clit while fingertips brushed against her g-spot.</p><p>“You ready for daddy’s cock, babe?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes!” she panted against his lips, still rocking down onto his digits.</p><p>Tori’s large hands grabbed her hips to pull her down onto his cock, a delicious moan leaving her lips as he bottomed out. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in the heady and sweet scent of her body wash. His hands slid down to grope at her plump ass, kneading the soft but firm skin.</p><p>After a moment of getting used to the thick intrusion, she began to move, going at it like a pro, her powerful thighs making it easy to ride up and down. She created a steady rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin keeping the beat.</p><p>Tori’s lips slid against her skin, making a trail of kisses down her neck. Soft, needy moans filled his ears, kindling on the fire in his belly.</p><p>Not wanting to have to explain a mess on the couch to the kid (again), Tori lifted Nick in his arms, keeping her on his cock. Her legs wrapped around his middle as he carried her to their bedroom. He flung them both onto the mattress, drawing a laugh out of Nick who pclung tighter to him, giggles subsiding into kisses.</p><p>Tori shucked up her (well, his) shirt till her breasts were on full display. He cupped them both in his hands, taking one of the dusty pink nipples into his mouth. He circled the pad of his thumb over the other, a barely there touch till he harshly pinched the nub.</p><p>“Tori...” Nick moaned as he twisted and sucked on her chest.</p><p>His mouth made its way up her sternum, leaving dirty, open-mouthed kisses along the way to her neck where he began to suck and bite. Then strong hands slid up her thighs, pushing her legs parallel to her chest.</p><p>Tori watched where he sank back into her– another arousing sight she provided only for him.</p><p>“Gonna fill you up so good, babe,” he grunted as he began to hammer away.</p><p>Nick clutched at the pillows above her head, biting her lip as she tried to quiet her moans. Tori rocked into her relentlessly, striking her cervix and thumbing her swollen clit. Her mouth hung open in a silent cry as he pressed in harder and deeper, nails scraping down his back as her orgasm pulsed through her.</p><p>His hips stuttered as her walls clenched around him, spilling deeply into her.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Tori pulled out and flopped down next to her, the waves of his orgasm ebbing away. He blindly reached for the tissues on the nightstand and handed the box to her.</p><p>"Think I put another brat in ya with that."</p><p>"You know I had my tubes tied two years ago, right?"</p><p>"Just makin' dirty talk."</p><p>"You're supposed to do that during sex, hon."</p><p>"Maybe I'm trying to rev you up for round two."</p><p>"You know I'm always raring to go for you, Daddy~"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>